<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for this story by scelerisque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263267">Looking for this story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelerisque/pseuds/scelerisque'>scelerisque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scelerisque/pseuds/scelerisque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys!!<br/>Can you please help me?</p><p>He was a Black then after got reincarnated he became a Potter in which Harry dreams about his past life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for this story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi guys!!<br/>Can you please help me?</p><p>This fic is about Harry got reincarnated, before he became Harry Potter he was Ana(I forgot the complete name) Black like he was Orion's Black step brother and he was Tom's lover which he killed him after he found out that he was pregnant (coz he thought that if he didn't kill the child his lover will die).</p><p>He was a Black then after got reincarnated he became a Potter in which Harry dreams about his past life.</p><p>thanks!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>